Grey Eyed Monster
by shelielaff
Summary: Draco has spent the summer after the war spending time with his orphaned cousin Teddy, by proxy he has also spent almost every day with Harry Potter. Over the course of their time together Draco has fallen in love with Harry but knows it is unrequited as Harry is not into men, or so it seems. As 8th year starts at Hogwarts Harry has a new boyfriend and Draco is not a happy bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Grey Eyed Monster.**

Draco caught himself twiddling his thumbs and growled in frustration. He was sitting in the Slytherin common room in an oversized leather black leather chair. His elbows were placed either side of him on the arm rests and his long legs were out in front of him, up on the dark mahogany coffee table, elegantly crossed at the ankles. Classes had finished for the day and Draco had removed his robe the moment he had entered the common room and flopped in to the chair he was currently sitting in. He had long ago removed his Italian leather shoes, placing them delicately on the floor at his side. His black cotton socks encased his feet in warmth as he flexed his toes to ease the day's cramps away. With careful precision he removed his sterling silver cufflinks and placed them in the shirt pocket at his breast. Carefully he rolled his shirt sleeves to just below his elbows, smiling slightly as his bare forearms came in to view. With his left hand he reached up to loosen the knot of his tie and undo his top button. Today had been a hard day.

...

Harry Potter was the cause of all his problems, he was sure about that, those stupid green eyes that twinkled when he laughed and that adorably messy hair that Draco longed to comb his long fingers through, and the day had started do well.

...

Breakfast had been a boring affair to begin with, the same people, eating the same food, holding the same tedious conversations; Draco had given up caring about who was sleeping with who and his eyes glazed over as he swept his gaze around the Great Hall. Draco sighed, chin in hand, at the dull monotony of it all, but then, something happened at the Gryffindor table that stopped his breath as it made to leave his body. Seamus Finnegan had leaned over and softly taken Harry Potter's chin between his thumb and fore finger and pulled him gently in to the sweetest kiss that Draco had ever seen. Draco could hardly believe what he had seen; he blinked slowly and looked again just as Potter's cheeks began to take on a rosy hue. Potter was blushing and Draco saw red, pushing his unfinished bowl away from him he stood and stalked from the hall before he could say something that he regretted.

...

The 8th years had been back at school for two months now and things had changed drastically for Draco. Over the summer he had connected with his Aunt Andromeda who had willingly invited him in to her home and he had stayed with her refusing to return to the Manor he had once called home. His Mother and Father struggled with the decision and once his Father had been hauled off to Azkaban his Mother had retired to the South of France and he had not seen her since. Draco's life now revolved around the small child that was his cousin Teddy and he was fine with that, it worked, well it had until Teddy's Godfather had come to visit and over weeks of stilted conversation and caring for Teddy Draco had fallen in love. Draco felt like he had been hit by the Knight Bus when he realised what the strange feeling building within him was. He had no idea he even liked boys and here he was watching Harry bloody Potter's every move with wide eyes, he knew it was love because he couldn't describe how he felt. Harry's smile was the brightest thing that he had ever seen seemingly lighting up their surroundings at a moment's notice, on more than one occasion Draco had had to stop himself reaching out and touching Harry, nothing sexual, just touching his arm or shoulder, any contact would have done. Draco had found himself doing anything to make Harry smile even if it required making a fool of himself, blowing raspberries on Teddy's stomach or making animal noises for the infants entertainment, anything to see those brilliant green eyes light up, he really cared what Harry thought of him.

Summer had been lovely but Draco knew it was a lost cause, Harry was dating Ginny, or well he had been, but he had talked to Draco about making it work, about building bridges after the war, Draco had sat nodding wisely and listened, all the while crumbling a little inside, he knew Harry liked girls, was making headway with Ginny and that was ok, he had accepted he would never be with Harry for these reasons and was learning to live with that, but now this, this changed everything.

...

Draco realised he needed more information, he had no idea whether what he had seen was real, it had looked real, he stomach churned at the thought, just remembering the way Harry had looked up through those long eyelashes at the Irish twerp made Draco tremble with a barely suppressed rage. He really didn't understand, what did Finnegan have that he didn't? Well he knew there were many reasons that someone would choose the Irish boy over him but he didn't want to open that particular door. But Harry, he thought Harry was different, that he could see Draco for he is now rather than who he almost was. Draco sighed and kicked out at an invisible stone that seemingly lay in his path on the way down to the dungeons.

Draco entered the potions classroom and finding his seat, dropped his bag to the floor kicking it under the desk. He perched on the edge of his stool and glanced around the classroom, immediately wishing he hadn't bothered getting up that morning. This lesson was going to torture him, as he looked up he noticed Dean Thomas walk past his usual spot and take the stool next to Weasley, this could only mean one thing, and as Draco watched his fears were confirmed and Harry walked in to the classroom. Finnegan caught his eye and patted the stool next to him and sent Harry a small smile which Harry returned as he sat carefully next to the Irish boy. Draco felt his heart plummet through the ground as Finnegan hooked his foot around the leg of Harry's stool and pulled it closer so Harry's arm pressed fully along his own. Draco swallowed but could not take his eyes away from what was happening in front of him, he could feel the bile rising at what he was witnessing. Draco's eyes widened as Finnegan leaned in to Harry whispering something in his ear causing the tips of Harry's ears to turn a vivid shade of red, he placed his hand on Harry's lap and gave a little squeeze causing Draco to clench his own hand in to a fist digging his nails deep in to his palm to avoid making a scene. Finnegan still hadn't moved his hand and Draco was taking deep breaths to prevent himself from getting up and forcibly removing the hand from Harry's leg. Draco had to leave, this was too much, he stood up and grabbed his bag just as Slughorn entered the room, the portly man raised a questioning eye-brow at Draco's behaviour but Draco continued his journey muttering something about being ill and the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as it seems. **

Seamus licked his lips and tasted the salt of the sweat that lined his top lip. He pushed a hand roughly through his dark hair, damp from exertion, and let out a growl that curled up right from the pit of his stomach. He slid his hand up the slick back beneath him and wrapped his fist tightly in the nest of dark hair, 'fuck,' he whispered and thrust forward in to the pliant body beneath him, 'you're fucking perfect.' The Gryffindor beneath him let out a low whine and pushed back, 'you're not so bad yourself Shay.

...

Draco had had enough, he was sick of seeing the Irish idiot fawning all over Harry, they seemed to be everywhere he looked, it was sickening and to top it all off he just couldn't stop thinking about Harry. The last thing he saw at night was those green eyes and the first thing he saw in the morning was that ridiculous half smile, and the dreams the dreams were something else entirely. Without a doubt Draco had fallen in love, at first he had hated himself, he was a cliché, the bad boy who had fallen in love with golden boy, it was laughable really, but now, now was just acceptance and the gut-wrenching feeling and emptiness that was seemingly part of unrequited love. He had to get over it, move on, get a grip and leave Harry be.

...

Draco had come early to class, there was another thirty minutes until the start but he didn't feel like being around people right now. He lazily drew lines on the desk in front of him with one long index finger, his chin was resting in his left hand as he heard the click of familiar stiletto heels on the stone floor of the classroom.

'Come on Draco, what has gotten in to you?'

Draco didn't even bother lifting his head to look at Pansy, he opted to just shrug his shoulders.

'What on earth is wrong with you?'

Draco sighed and shook his head, a long strand of his white blonde hair falling in to his eye as he did so, 'What's the point?' He sighed reaching up to tuck it behind his ear.

Draco heard the chair next to him scrape across the stone floor and Pansy lowered herself in to it crossing one long leg across the other as she did so.

'Right,' she said, 'Spill.'

Draco tilted his head slightly and gave his best friend an appraising look, what was the harm in telling her? His life couldn't get any worse.

...

Draco slumped back in his chair and lifted a hand to run it through his hair, 'So that's it really, what in Salazar's name does the Irish twerp have that I don't.'

'I hate to say it Dray but apparently he has Potter.'

Draco's head snapped up as he glared at the pouting girl next to him.

'Question is..' she continued, leaning in towards him. 'What are we going to do about it?'

Draco sighed and, once again traced an invisible line across the table top in front of him. 'Thing is Pans, he looks happy.'

A perfectly plucked eyebrow was raised, 'And?'

A second finger joined the first, tracing what looked suspiciously like a lightning bolt , 'I want him to be happy.'

If Draco had been looking at his best friend at that moment he would have seen her mouth drop open in to a very undignified gape, 'I can't believe that this is actually you saying this?'

Draco lifted his hand off the table and turned it so it was palm up, he flexed his fingers and sighed once more, 'I can hardly believe it myself.'

...

'So,' Hermione began, perching herself on the couch, 'You and Seamus?'

Harry sighed and curled his feet beneath him in the overstuffed armchair he had commandeered in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, 'What about us?'

Hermione crossed her feet at the ankles and leaned back in to her equally overstuffed chair, 'You know, how are you? Are things going well? Are you happy? Do you need to talk about anything?'

Harry felt the heat rising from his neck and turned quickly towards the fire hoping Hermione wouldn't notice, 'Blimey Hermione that's a lot of questions, we're great thanks.'

Hermione leaned forward eagerly, 'Have you, you know, done the deed yet?'

Harry's had snapped around, 'Mione, I can't believe that you'd ask that we have only been together a week it's still early days.'

'So is that a no?'

'Yes it's a no, it just , you know, doesn't feel right yet.'

Hermione tilted to her to one side, Harry had to hold back a snort at how much she resembled an owl at that moment, 'What?' he asked his friend as she continued to stare at him.

Hermione took a furtive glance around the room, there were a couple of third years in the corner, their heads down in deep concentration, other than that they were alone.

'Can I ask you something Harry?'

Harry nodded his head slightly, 'Sure, I guess.'

'Have you ever, you know? I mean I know we were busy with the war and stuff, so did you ever get time to, you know, let off steam, go all the way?'

Harry was sure he was that red that he could blend in to the Gryffindor red chair he was sitting in, 'Hermione, seriously?'

Hermione simply shrugged, 'I thought I'd ask?'

Harry leaned forward slightly, 'Have you and Ron, you know?'

It was Hermione's turn to blush, 'Not yet, he understands there's no rush.'

Harry leaned back, 'Yeah Seamus is the same, he's so understanding.' A small smile crept on to Harry's face, 'Speaking of Seamus I wonder where he is?'

...

Harry was alone in the boys dorm catching up on his charms work when he heard the door creak open. 'Hey baby.'

Harry looked up from where he was lay on his bed at the greeting and was met with the smiling face of his new boyfriend.

'Hey Seamus you ok?'

'Yeah babe I'm good thanks,' Seamus sat down by Harry's head and ran a hand through his hair, he placed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head, 'What you up to?'

Harry rolled on to his side so he was facing Seamus, 'Charms, only another three inches to go though so not too bad.'

Seamus kicked his shoes off and loosened his tie. 'I'm off for a shower, will you still be here when I get out?'

Harry nodded and leaned up to return the kiss that Seamus was offering.

'Mmmm Harry you taste good.' Seamus leaned further in to Harry and laced his fingers in to the raven coloured hair of his boyfriend.

After a second Harry broke the kiss and shoved Seamus playfully, 'Shower you, you're distracting me.'

Seamus chuckled and stood up 'Yes sir, I won't be long.' Seamus stopped for a minute to let his eyes rove over Harry's body, 'You could always join me you know.'

'Seams, shower, now.' Harry laughed as he threw his spare quill at him.

'Okay Okay you can't blame a man for asking.'

As Seamus began to walk away towards the bathroom Harry suddenly remembered what he wanted to adk him.

'Hey Seamus.'

'Mmm?'

'Where'd you go earlier?'

Seamus whirled around, 'Jeez Harry checking up on me much, I was in the library, happy?'

With that he stormed off slamming the bathroom door behind him leaving a very confused Harry staring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dilemma.**

Draco was seething as he watched the Irish twerp hold court at the Gryffindor table, laughing up the attention he was getting from all corners, he was waving his arms wildly re-enacting some great scene from his life. Draco sighed deeply, he wanted Harry to be happy but did it have to be with this great idiot. Look at him, he thinks he is Merlin's gift to men and women. Harry was nowhere to be seen and Seamus did not seem to be letting that bother him, almost every eye at the table was on him and he was almost glowing from the attention, Draco ground his teeth as the small Gryffindor winked at a blonde girl on the Ravenclaw table and slammed his fork down as she winked in return. Why is he even looking at other people when he has Harry? The idiot has no idea what he has, who he has, he has no idea how lucky he is. Draco buried his head in his hands and groaned. Unfortunately for him one of his best friends had chosen that moment to sit down next to him, 'Draco darling that is so uncouth.' Pansy complained in a bored tone. Pansy's comment only served to make Draco groan again, past caring how pathetic he must look to his friend . The brunette girl sighed and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, 'Draco if you are so determined to let him be happy you have to move on, 'she said with a concerned tone. Draco turned his head slowly to her, pain momentarily flittered across his face before he managed to school his features in to a cool mask of indifference. He sat up slowly, 'I know, ' he said quietly watching as Harry entered the hall and was greeted with a smacking kiss on the lips from Seamus, Draco closed his eyes as Harry's cheeks turned pink, 'It just so bloody hard.'

…

You could say what you liked about Pansy Parkinson, she really didn't care, she had heard rumours, most not true, some more true than she cared to admit. But the one thing that you couldn't say about her was that, without a doubt, she was a fabulous friend. Draco had been her best friend since before they could walk, he was like a brother to her, him bleeding meant that she bled too, there was nothing she would not do for him. Seeing him destroying himself over Harry and Finnegan was eating her up inside but what could she do? She knew she should do something. Draco was as devious and cunning as they come, he was ambitious and regularly fought for what he wanted regardless of whether he deserved it or not, but this time he deserved it, he really deserved to be happy. Pansy shook her head sadly, the boy had it bad, she had never seen him like this, as much as he wanted Harry he wanted Harry to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

….

Pansy had overslept, she was inwardly furious with herself but no one would guess it as she stalked through the Corridors on the way to Transfiguration, cool mask in place, she really did not like being late, as a returning Slytherin she needed to be on her best behaviour, like Draco, her every move was being watched for the slightest of mistakes.

Nearing the classroom Pansy paused to compose herself, regardless of how late she was she did not want to walk in to the classroom unless it looked like she had arrived in class at exactly the time she intended to. As she ran her hands over her hair to smooth it something caught her attention, pausing in her ministrations, she did she heard hushed tones coming from a dark classroom to her left,

'Ssh quickly put a silencing charm up.'

Pansy was intrigued, the voice had an Irish accent, surely this one didn't belong to the Irish boy that was fast becoming the bane of her life. With a quick glance up and down the corridor and a flick of her wand Pansy disabled the silencing charm (she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing) and took a step closer to the door.

'Fuck I've wanted you all day.'

Yes that was definitely Finnegan, was she about to hear him and Potter going at it, if that was the case she would never be able to look Draco in the eye again. She was curious to hear it, not that she would admit that to anyone else but Pansy knew it would destroy Draco to know she had heard that and she certainly would not be able to keep it from him. Making her decision, Pansy was just about to step away when something stopped her in her tracks, 'Fuck Dean you're so god damn sexy'. Pansy stood still and stared open mouthed at the door in front of her, well this was interesting. Pansy was going to have to stay and listen now, she decided it was all in a good cause and settled in to listen to a very loud and heated make-out session.

….

Pansy felt her cheeks flush as the groans of climax could be heard on the other side of the door, she was pretty sure that she didn't have to stay right to the end, but for some reason she just couldn't tear herself away. Before she could compose herself and walk away, the voices started once again from the behind the door and Pansy was very glad she had stayed until the end;

'I love you Shay.'

'I know Dean.'

'No I don't think you do, Seamus.'

Pansy heard a resigned groan from Finnegan as she risked getting closer to the door;

'We have talked about this before babe.'

'Don't call me babe, you call him babe.'

'Dean don't be like that…'

'Like what, it's true.'

'Dean come on.'

There was a huff and then Dean spoke quietly; 'Leave him Shay, please.'

A pause then, 'Dean you know I can't, that's not what we planned.'

'I know Seamus but we can't do this to him.'

'Dean don't back out on me now, only another month and we win the bet.'

It was all Pansy could do to not barge in and hex them both to oblivion. Her Draco was heartbroken and not with the boy he loved because of a stupid bet, she stopped herself at the last minute, she needed to find Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**The talk.**

'Harry can we talk?'

Harry lifted his eyes from the book he was pretending to read and looked up into the steely grey ones of his newest friend.

…

No one had been more surprised than Harry about the easy camaraderie that had struck up between the two. Once he had gotten past old hang ups and prejudices Harry had found the dry sarcasm and wit charming and very often hilarious. A biting remark from Draco that had once seemed cruel now had him in fits of laughter. The summer had been so much better than expected. At first, when he had seen Draco living with Teddy he had been scared for the young boy, but, at Andromeda's insistence he had given the Slytherin a chance.

The blond had been his confidant over the summer as his relationship with Ginny had broken down. AS the boy hero he had done what was expected of him and 'got the girl' but that was not what he wanted. He tried to want it, tried to 'conform' but it hadn't worked, the cracks had begun to show and he could see Ginny becoming unhappier by the day. Eventually she had broken down begging him to tell her, 'Who she was?' Harry was confused as Ginny sobbed wanting to know who had won him from her. Harry swore he had no idea what she was talking about, there was no one else, he had been faithful, he promised her that. Ginny had looked at him then, in a way that was almost pitiful, 'Harry, when we're together you're not with me, your mind is elsewhere, with someone else, you spend less and less time with me, whether you even know it or not there is someone else.' Harry had denied the accusations vehemently, all the while racking his brains to figure out what she was talking about, she must be imagining things. But then, in the corner of his mind he saw an eye crinkled with laughter, a smirk, so perfect it was obviously formed from years of practice and a glimmer of the whitest blond hair Harry had even seen. Harry's heart had leapt at the image, starting to beat wildly as though a dozen snitches had taken residence in his rib cage.

Ginny caught the moment, she saw those beautiful emerald eyes widen with realisation, she should have been angry but she couldn't bring herself to be when it was so obvious that Harry had no idea himself. She had reached out and placed a hand on his knee, 'I was right wasn't I?' Harry looked up and, being unable to lie, simply nodded.

…

Harry lifted his eyes from the book he was pretending to read and looked up into the steely grey ones of his newest friend.

As always, he felt the flutter of snitches as their eyes met, had tried to ignore them, knowing nothing would ever come of it, Draco would never see him that way, and anyway, he had Seamus now.

'Hey Drake,' he said, offering a smile to his friend.

The corner of Draco's mouth lifted at the greeting, 'You know I hate that Harry.'

Harry shrugged, 'I like it, think it suits you, you ok?'

Draco pulled out the chair opposite, flinching as the wood scraped along the stone floor. He sat gracefully of the chair, crossing one long leg over the other. 'Well,' he said with a wink, 'If you think it suits me I think I can live with it.'

Harry could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, he knew there was no way Draco was flirting with him, but still.

Draco watched the pink tinge cross Harry's face with interest. Where on earth had that come from? He must be feeling a bit warm. He shook his head and thought nothing more of it, he had more important things to worry about. He had no idea how Harry was going to gauge the news so decided to test the waters a bit first.

'So you and Finnegan then? I didn't see that coming I must say.' Draco fought hard to keep the bitterness out of his tone. Even the thought of the two of them together made him feel nauseous but he needed to have this conversation.

Once again Harry blushed, he really did not want to have this conversation with Draco. The man who made him realise he liked men, the man he could never have, the man who would never look at him twice.

…

After the conversation with Ginny, the realisation that he fancied Draco had hit him like a charging Hippogriff. He'd acknowledged the constant need to be around him without really understanding why. Not even thinking twice when he cancelled a date with Ginny to take Teddy to the park with the blond.

After the shock of the realisation came the heartache, the blond Adonis had a wild reputation when it came to the ladies. Tales of Draco's conquests travelled the halls of Hogwarts regularly. A man like that wouldn't even look at any man let alone a speccy short arse with a giant scar on his head.

In his hour of need he had turned to the twins, after listening and accepting as only they could, (lots of alcohol and well-meant gay jokes) they had offered him an interesting piece of advice, 'The only way to get over one man was to get under another.' Harry had laughed with them, deciding not to break the news of his virginity. There is only so much time in the world and fighting a raging psychopath had taken up most of Harry's. Also the realisation that he wasn't actually physically attracted to his girlfriend didn't help matters one bit. But then came Seamus, this bubbly bouncy personality who was decidedly easy on the eye. The Irish man had practically thrown himself at Harry and Harry took the metaphoric bull by the horns and dove right in.

…

Harry smiled at the man before him, 'Neither did I to be quite honest.' Harry shifted a little in his seat, struggling to meet Draco's eye, something that did not go un noticed by the blond. ' I was out with the twins one night and he was just there, we got talking and well you know the rest.'

Draco nodded, whilst trying to quell the rage building inside him. How anyone could hurt this beautiful, trusting creature before him was well beyond his capabilities of understanding. He would love to forcibly remove Finnegan's head from his body, even if it did violate his rule about getting his hands dirty.

Draco uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the rough table in front of him. 'Harry, 'he said quietly, not wanting to drag this out any longer. Now Harry did meet his eye, surprised by the tone his voice had taken. He waited for Draco to continue.'

'If I knew something, something that would hurt like hell, something that would destroy your trust in two people you considered friends would you want me to tell you? Would you trust in me enough to know that I wasn't making it up?'

Harry had kept eye-contact with the swirling pools of silver and grey, he could see the earnestness with which Draco spoke, he knew, for no reason but that, that he could trust the other man. Without a word he nodded, knowing he wasn't going to like what came next.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat back in his chair with a thump. He felt empty, as though all emotion had left him, like the aftermath of a Dementor's kiss. He felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes and brought his hand so his face pressing his the heels to his eyes in an attempt to stem the flow. He felt humiliated, it didn't cross his mind to think that Draco was lying, as he had looked in to those grey eyes, burning with pain and indignation for him, and he had believed every word. He felt Draco lay a reassuring hand on his forearm and dropped his hands, attempting a reassuring smile that he didn't really feel not quite sure why he had felt the urge to reassure the blond before him. Draco had leaned forward and was watching him with concern etched on to every bit of his face.

...

Draco had no clue what to say, he'd told what he knew and watched as Harry had fallen apart before his eyes. He was destroyed knowing that he had done that, that he had been the one to make Harry look that way. He shook his head, no Finnegan was he reminded himself and Finnegan would pay even if it was the last thing Draco ever did. He had leaned forward and rested his hand on Harry's arm, unsure of how welcome it would be but needing to do something, anything to let the other boy know he was there for him. Harry hadn't pushed him away, so he supposed it was welcome, he couldn't find the words to comfort Harry, especially when he strongly believed that Finnegan wasn't worth the tears. He watched as Harry moved his hands and his heart sank at those beautiful green eyes that were red-rimmed and full of pain. He squeezed Harry forearm gently still too unsure to speak.

'Can we go somewhere a bit less public do you think?' the request was spoken so softly that Draco almost missed it, he nodded and stood from his chair this time not caring about the loud scrape across the stone floor. He held out his hand for Harry to take, he wasn't sure why he did it and spent a few anxious seconds second guessing himself and reliving, quite vividly, the first time he had made such a gesture, before Harry placed his own hand in Draco's. The smaller, calloused palm felt warm in his cooler one but Draco couldn't help thinking how right it felt there. Not wanting to follow that train of thought too closely, the blond gave Harry a reassuring squeeze and without another word led him from the library.

...

The castle felt unusually still as the two boys walked hand in hand through the long stone corridors,it was although it didn't want to disturb them on their travels, almost like it was ensuring their privacy. Occasionally Draco would glance back at Harry to find the other boy resolutely staring at the floor, although his grip on Draco's hand was still as firm. Words still failed him; Harry deserved more than ridiculous platitudes. Draco had an idea that would both afford Harry the absolute privacy he desired and also show the Gryffindor that he was there for him, no matter what it took. He swallowed and squeezed Harry's hand tighter.

...

Harry spent the long walk determinedly fighting back the tears he knew that Seamus did not deserve, biting his lip he had kept his head bowed, trusting Draco implicitly. He didn't look up until they stopped, he started as he realised where they were, he looked over at his friend with growing concern and couldn't help but notice the sheen of sweat gathering on the taller boys forehead,

'Draco,' he said quietly, 'you don't need to do this.'

Draco turned his head, almost shaking his head in disbelief at the concern he saw before him, Harry had just been betrayed in the worst possible way and here he was full of concern for him. He was in awe of the man before him, he never ceased to amaze him;

'It's fine honestly, you need somewhere private and I think it's about time I did this, don't be such a Gryffindor ,' he said with a smirk, trying to portray an ease that he certainly didn't feel. He didn't think he had Harry fooled for a second. With a pang of regret Draco let Harry's hand go and began to pace back and too, thinking that he needed somewhere for Harry to feel safe, where no one would disturb them until he felt ready to leave and face the world again.

The door seemed to curl out of the brickwork, pushing the bricks aside neatly as it grew. It was small and unassuming; it almost seemed out of place in the large castle. Draco swallowed and stepped towards it, stretching his hand out as he did so. The treacherous hand began to tremble and Draco found he couldn't move it any further, no matter how he tried, seemingly sheer will aone was not enough to get him through this, frustrated tears threatened to spring at the corner of his eyes. Draco would not be defeated by a bloody room, he grit his teeth and fought the urge to run. Then he felt the weight of a warm hand on his shoulder and relaxed, he felt grounded, the supportive hand had given him the strength he needed to reach forward and turn the handle.

…

The room itself was simplistic, but beautiful in its simplicity. There was a pine side table that held a few books and a lamp, this stood to the side of a large lumpy, but comfy looking sofa that took up most of the small room. There was no fire, not even a fire place and for that Draco was eternally grateful. He reached behind him without looking and gently took Harry's hand once more, he wondered what the other boy thought of his actions but still he kept hold and they walked across the room and sat gingerly, side by side on the sofa.

...

Harry found the sofa surprisingly comfortable, he was instantly reminded of the Gryffindor common room and the security he had once felt, although the deep blue colour of this one was a stark contrast to what he was used to. Now, behind the closed doors, he stopped fighting the overwhelming urge to cry. Two people who he thought he could trust had utterly betrayed him, he let the tears fall. He had every right to cry but he didn't want anyone to see him like this but yet he was strangely glad Draco was there. He glanced down at their joined hands, they felt right, he felt secure and safe knowing that Draco was there for him. There had been a time when he would have laughed outright at the very idea that Draco would be his confidante and security when times got hard, but now he genuinely couldn't imagine it being anyone else sat beside him.

'Do you want to talk?' Draco asked carefully, risking a glance at Harry.

'I don't know really,' Harry shrugged. 'I mean what is there to say?'

Draco sat back more comfortably on the sofa, still leaving his hand joined with Harry's. Harry looked down at their joined hands; 'Don't you mind?'

Tilting his head curiously to one side Draco asked; 'Mind what?'

Harry lifted their joined hands, 'This?'

Draco lifted one blond eyebrow in further question, he was completely confused as to what Harry was getting at.

Harry wiggled their hands a bit in case Draco had not seen them, 'You know, this, holding hands with a known puff, do you not worry I'll take it the wrong way and throw myself at you.'

Draco choked out a surprised laugh and only just stopped himself from declaring that, actually that would be all his wildest dreams come true. 'Are you serious?' he eventually managed to choke out.

Looking a little insulted, Harry went to remove his hand from Draco's, Draco quickly gripped the hand, suddenly afraid that if he let go he would never have the chance to hold it again. He pulled on Harry's arm and pulled the man in to his embrace, 'You imbecile, even I wasn't a fully-fledged, card-carrying homosexual myself, you're one of my closest friends in need of comforting, of course I don't mind.'

Harry froze at Draco's words, he pulled himself up out of Draco's embrace to turn and stare at the blond, 'You never said.' There was a hint of sadness in his tone that Draco couldn't quite work out. He shrugged at Harry, 'I thought you knew, it doesn't matter does it?'

'No, I mean of course it doesn't, it's just a shock that's all,' Harry shook his head and sank back against Draco's arm. 'I wish I'd known that's all.'

Draco looked at Harry from the corner of his eye, 'You know now, that's all that matters, anyway ,' he said giving Harry's hand a squeeze, 'that's not why we are here. What do you want to do about Finnegan?'

Harry sagged further in to the sofa with a groan, 'I feel humiliated, hurt, disappointed, I guess I'm just glad I never slept with him.'

Draco felt his heart soar at that revelation. 'I want to kill him Harry, in many painful ways.'

Harry smiled at the blond, 'I know and I'm grateful nut I've definitely done enough killing for a lifetime,' Harry continued before Draco could react to that,' I wouldn't be averse to some good old Slytherin plotting and revenge though if you're up for it? I was almost sorted in to Slytherin you know.'

'You were not, how? How can one be almost sorted?' Draco had turned wide eyes to his friend and sat awaiting further explanation, Harry had to laugh at the expression on Draco's face, 'Honest to Merlin it's true, the hat was adamant that was where I belonged and I was having none of it so I argued my point until it backed down.'

Draco shook his head in shock, 'I don't believe it, imagine, imagine if it hadn't let you decide, just imagine where we'd be now.'

Harry let his eyes roam over the aristocratic features before him, 'Hmm, imagine,' he shook his head slightly, 'The point is though revenge should be easy now you know that I have Slytherin in me.'

Draco bit his tongue at all the comments he wanted to make regarding Harry having Slytherin in him and smirked.

'This is going to be so much fun.'


End file.
